2019 Brazilian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:07.508 |fastestlap = 1:10.698 |fastestlapdriver = Valtteri Bottas |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 43 |winner = Max Verstappen |winnernation = NED |winnerteam = |second = Pierre Gasly |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Carlos Sainz, Jr. |thirdnation = ESP |thirdteam = }} The 2019 Brazilian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Heineken Grande Prêmio do Brasil 2019) was the twentieth race of the 2019 Formula One season, the forty-seventh time the Brazilian Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar, and the thirty-seventh time it was held at Autódromo José Carlos Pace. It was held between 15 November and 17 November 2019. In qualifying, Max Verstappen took his second pole position, ahead of Sebastian Vettel and recently-crowned Lewis Hamilton. Verstappen and Hamilton were the only front-runners to improve their times in the closing stages. In the race, Verstappen got off the line well and defended against Hamilton, who moved ahead of Vettel. Despite temporarily losing the lead after being held up by Robert Kubica in the pits at the start of lap 22, Verstappen got back ahead of Hamilton at the end of the lap after both of them caught up to Charles Leclerc, who had then not pitted after starting fourteenth on the grid. The safety car was deployed on lap 54 after Valtteri Bottas pulled off to the side of the track due to a problem with his oil pressure, and Verstappen opted to pit whilst Hamilton did not. When the safety car came in at the end of lap 59, Verstappen immediately took the lead back from Hamilton on the start/finish straight, and Alexander Albon overtook Vettel for third place. With fresher tyres after pitting under the safety car, Leclerc overtook Vettel as well at the first corner on lap 66, but in an attempt to get back past Leclerc on the next straight, Vettel made contact with his teammate, damaging each other's suspensions and putting them both out of the race. Debris from Vettel's shredded tyre scraping against his car floor also damaged Lance Stroll's suspension, and the safety car was called out once again, with Hamilton pitting and dropping behind Albon and Pierre Gasly. After the safety car came in at the end of lap 68, Hamilton got back past Gasly, but on the penultimate lap, he collided with Albon at Turn 11, dropping back behind Gasly and robbing Albon's chances of his first podium. Verstappen went on to take his eighth victory, also his first double. Going side-by-side towards the finish line, Gasly beat Hamilton to second place, earning his first podium and 's third podium overall. Hamilton, with a damaged front wing from his contact with Albon, was soon to be demoted from third to seventh with a five-second time penalty after being deemed responsible for the collision, giving Carlos Sainz, Jr. his first podium after having started from the back of the grid, also marking 's first podium since the 2014 Australian Grand Prix. __TOC__ Background For using a new power unit exceeding the limit of components used, Charles Leclerc was given a ten-place grid penalty for the race. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results --> Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Leclerc was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his fourth ICE. *† Sainz failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule due to a technical issue. He was given permission from the stewards to take part in the race, and was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his sixth ICE, fifth turbocharger, fifth MGU-H, fifth MGU-K, fifth ES and fourth CE. Grid Source ** Leclerc was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his fourth ICE. *† Sainz failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule due to a technical issue. He was given permission from the stewards to take part in the race, and was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his sixth ICE, fifth turbocharger, fifth MGU-H, fifth MGU-K, fifth ES and fourth CE. Race Report Results ** Hamilton originally finished third, but was given a five-second time penalty for colliding with Albon. *† Hülkenberg originally finished twelfth, but was given a five-second time penalty for overtaking under safety car conditions. Milestones *First podium for Pierre Gasly and Carlos Sainz, Jr.. *Max Verstappen's first double, 30th podium and 75th points finish. *The 5000th lap led by a Honda-powered car. Verstappen has also led 500 laps. *The first 1-2 finish for Honda-powered cars since the 1991 Japanese Grand Prix. *The 100th podium for a Spanish driver. * 's first podium since the 2014 Australian Grand Prix. *Verstappen, Gasly and Sainz's podium finishes break the record of the youngest combined podium age from the 2008 Italian Grand Prix. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Brazilian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Brazil